The beginning of the beginning
by Adjakkadh
Summary: Set after 3x22. Canon due TV-show. Elena is in transition, will she complete it? How will she cope with her decision? Will it affect her relationships? Will it change her view on life? So many question, for the answers please read.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own The Vampire Diaries! It belongs to L.J. Smith and CW. **_

This is my first published fan fiction and English isn't my native language so I'm sorry if there are any spell mistakes. Please leave a review behind.

_Elena,_

_It's not an easy task being an ordinary parent to an extra-ordinary child. I failed in that task. And because of my prejudices I failed you. I'm haunted by how things might have played differently if I'd be more willingly to hear your side of things. For me it's the end, for you it's just a chance to grow old and someday do better with your own child than I did with mine. It's for that child that I gave you my ring. I don't ask for your forgiveness nor for you to forget. I ask only that you believe this, whether now you are reading this as a human or as a vampire I love you all the same as a I always loved you and always will. _

_John._

Elena POV

I lurched up gasping for air. But it hurt to breath it felt like there was something sharp stuck in my lungs. I looked around and I saw Stefan right beside me holding my hand. I didn't even feel that. My head was pounding and every muscle in my body aches. Where the hell am I? I was sitting on a metal stretcher and the room was kind of dark, it looked like a morgue….but that smell..that smell reminded me of the hospital. The hospital? Was I in the hospital again? What happened? I looked at Stefan again to find him looking at me with so much sadness and pain in his eyes.

'What..? Where…?'. My voice cracked and my throat felt dry and soar.

'Elena, I'm so sorry'. He pled and there were unshed tears in his eyes. O. god who died? Is that the reason I was in a morgue? I felt my breath getting stuck in my lungs and the blood freezing in my veins. I tried to remember what happened. I remember I was earlier in the hospital because I collapsed but I was brought home by Caroline, Tyler and Matt. Matt? We were in his car…driving and…o my god! We had an accident, memories of Rebekah, the bridge, the lake, the water were floating in my head.

'Matt, where is Matt?'. Please, don't let me lose anyone anymore, please.

'He's fine, Elena I have saved him, but..'. I felt relieved. Yes, I remembered Stefan now, he wanted to save me but I insisted to save Matt instead. He first refused but eventually did it anyway and then..it went dark. I remember my lungs burned, desperately fighting for some air, I let it in. I couldn't fight anymore, it hurt a lot to give in but then a few seconds later I felt nothing, it went dark…I guess that's when Stefan came in and saved me after all.

'…I just was too late'. Stefan cried and was looking to the floor. What? I did not hear what he was talking about at all. Too late for what? My head felt like it was about to explode. I guess it's an aftermath of my fall when Klaus….wait a minute. Klaus! Wasn't Klaus dead? I remember the phone call with Damon, my heart aches but I also remember Caroline calling me telling me that Tyler died. I looked at Stefan, so how was it possible that he was still alive? Did Klaus lie about the line? Or did it just mean that it didn't happen yet? How much time was there between Finn and Saige? I couldn't remember and I felt the panic coming up. I looked around again, I only saw Stefan looking at me with pity, Damon wasn't here, did that mean he didn't make it back? Was he…? I gasped. I heard a door slam open and I turned to see who that was.

'Elena'. He sounded desperate and relieved at the same time.

'Damon'. I sighed, I felt relieved to see him again. But when I studied his face with bruises and scratches on it I saw despair and grieve.

'Damon, what's wrong?'. I was worried about him.

'I…'. his voice cracked and he was searching for words. I felt a knob in my stomach.

He turned away and said awfully cold: 'Really Stefan? You just had one task: keep your girl save and you've even failed in that one'.

Stefan was looking at the floor. What was Damon talking about? I'm fine.

'I…', started Stefan but he got interrupted by Damon.

'Shut up….just shut up!'. Damon was mumbling something I couldn't hear. He sure as hell was angry. My head was pounding, my eyes hurt, my throat was dry, I was hungry and even my gums hurt. I've probably catch a cold. Suddenly both Damon and Stefan froze and were listening to something. And then things happened so quick I couldn't even wink with my eyes.

'We need to leave now'. Damon paced tot the exit while Stefan grabbed me and carried me in bride style. We rushed through the back door to the parking lot and get in the car of Damon's. Damon started the car and drove away.

'What the hell…?', my head was really spinning now. What the hell was going on here?


	2. Chapter 2

_The first step towards getting somewhere is to decide that you are not going to stay where you are. - _

Nobody talked and the mood was really intensified. The knob in my stomach was growing bigger and bigger. I knew I couldn't it much longer and then I'll explode. Fortunately we arrived at my home, Stefan wanted to carry me again but I didn't want to. I want to know what's going on.

'No, I can walk'. I walked firmly to the door and opened the door with my keys. They were not going anywhere till I know everything. I felt anger but I also felt fear, somehow I could feel that something was really wrong this time. When I entered I found the house was empty.

'Jeremy?', I was getting scared, he should be here. It was late.

'He's with Bonnie, he'll be here soon', said Damon. I felt relieve but then I was getting suspicious why would Jeremy be with Bonnie at this hour?

'I need to know what's going on now'. I felt rage boiling up in my body. My headache was getting worse and I knew I was about to snap. Damon looked kind of shocked and turned to Stefan.

'She doesn't know?'. Stefan walked up to me while answering.

'I've already explained her everything, Damon. She's probably still in shock'. He turned to me and looked at me with compassion and a glimpse of guilt. What?

'I'm sorry but what? You explained what to me?'. I was feeling really confused.

'Elena, I've told you in the hospital what happened, you didn't hear?' I could see Stefan was confused to and I saw fear in his eyes.

'I guess I didn't…I…what?'. I was stumbling and I started to feel cold.

'I….you….Elena, I was too late to save you, you wanted me to get Matt first and by the time I got to you…..'. Stefan's voice cracked.

What was he…i….was he? Am i? No. That's so not possible.

'You what?! You saved Matt **first**?! Are you fucking kidding me?'. Damon was growling, 'You let her **die**, Stefan, to save Matt?'. Damon was really shocked and perplexed. And he looked like he was about to attack Stefan.

'Am I dead?', I pled them with my eyes to tell me that they were wrong, that this was some kind of sick twisted joke but I could see in Damon's eyes that it was true en Stefan was avoiding my eyes which answered my question to. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. 'No….no, . '. I was shaking my head in denial. This can't be happening. How am I alive? Am I in transition? But how? I didn't have any vampire blood in my system. There must be a mistake, maybe Stefan did came on time and I was just out of conscious.

'It can't be. I didn't have any vampire blood in my system'. Hope was raising.

'I'm sorry, Elena . But when you were brought to the hospital this morning after you collapsed, you were suffering from a brain hemorrhage and she couldn't save you. You would've died so she gave you some vampire blood to save you and you were supposed to stay home. It would be out of your system within 24 hours but…well….things went horribly wrong'. Damon crushed my hope with his explanation. He looked concerned but he still didn't came closer, he was still standing at the kitchen table and didn't move an inch since he came in. I was trembling and went through my knees and sit on the couch. My legs couldn't hold me any longer. I was shaking my head in denial. I can't believe this. All that we went through…I am in transition. How am I going to be a vampire? I don't want to live as a vampire but I just knew, deep down, that I must go through this, there is no way that I could leave Jeremy behind.

'Oh my god…Jeremy. Does he..?' my voice cracked.

'He knows'. Damon answered again. I had so many questions but my head hurt too much. I needed some air. I was about to go upstairs when I heard a knock on the door. Stefan walked to the door to open and Caroline ran to me and hugged me. She was hugging me so tightly that she almost choked me. I could feel that she was crying and felt the tears coming up again but I didn't want to let them go yet. She was calming down and let me go.

'How do you feel?'. She asked me.

'I…I don't know', I needed space cause I really couldn't hold it any longer', I'm sorry I need some air'. I walked upstairs instead of outside. On the stairs I froze and turned around.

'Tyler…?' I asked. I completely forget about him.

Tears were welling up in Caroline's eyes again and she shakes her head.

'I'm sorry'. My voice cracked and I was blinded by tears. I run upstairs. I wanted to scream. This is so damn unfair! Why did things turned out this way? And now Tyler is dead. I was breathing heavily, I was fighting my tears. I can't give in, not yet. I need to keep it together, I need to figure this out. For the first time in a very long time I opened the door of my parents room and entered it. Everything was still the same, frozen in time, like they could walk in any minute. I could never bring myself to clean up stuff. But the smell of my mother's perfume left the room, the smell of my parents left the room. I picked up the perfume bottle of my mom and open it, I smelled it and I felt a sting in my heart. I closed my eyes. I missed them so much, so much. I needed them more than ever. A sob escaped me and I gritted my teeth to stop the sobbing. I put down the bottle and walked over to the bed. What would they think of me now? Would things turned differently if they we're still alive or would the fact that I'm a doppelganger brought them in danger? I guess I was doomed anyway. I sighed and stood up. I needed to eat something, I was starving and I didn't want to think about it. Before I went downstairs I walked to my room. It felt really surreal, it was weird. Everything was as I left it this morning but now….it felt like a lot of time passed by. I'm dead. I really died. It was then that it really hit me like a tornado. Suddenly, fast, hard and it left me like a big mess. Elena Gilbert was dead, I was dead. My dreams, my goals, my wishes, everything was gone. There was no hope. I could choose between dying and leaving Jeremy and everyone else behind or I could become a vampire, a predator and live an eternity being 18 and never grow old nor will I ever get kids and start a family of my own. Somehow I didn't feel, I felt numb. I need to eat, let's start from there.

'Elena'. I heard Jeremy calling me and running up the stairs. I ran to him and halfway my room we hugged each other. In the arms of my little brother who had lost literally everyone he loved, his entire family, there was when I cracked. I couldn't hold it anymore.

'Jeremy, I'm sorry', I sobbed', I'm so, so sorry for everything'.

'Shh….hey…hey', he stroked me over my back and hair', it's ok, Elena. It's ok. Everything will be ok'. He was holding me while I cried. I took a deep breath, ok I need to calm down. I can't do this to Jeremy, I needed to be strong and be there for him and not the other way around. I took a step back.

He watched me carefully.

'And did your fangs come in yet?'. What? Is he..?

He smiled. 'I was just joking, Elena'.

I shake my head and tried to smile.

'Let's go downstairs'. I locked my arm in his and went downstairs. When I looked around I found Stefan and Caroline on a coach and Damon was still standing on the same spot but this time he had a glass whiskey in his hand. Stefan looked pained and guilty, Caroline tried to smile but I could see she was really sad and Damon…well Damon gave me a quick glance but he was avoiding my eyes and he was wearing a cold mask.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed everything I could find to eat. I sat at the table and ate without really tasting something. How much time did pass by? How much longer do I have before I need to..? A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. This time it was Damon who speed to the door and opened it.

'It was about time'. He said.


	3. Chapter 3

_For last year's words belong to last year's language  
And next year's words await another voice.  
And to make an end is to make a beginning.-T. S. Eliot_

Damon POV

Witchy finally arrived but with not much information. She found something and she was going to need Jeremy and the rest of the witched to try a spell. Problem with trying is it cost time and we don't have much time. She and Jeremy left tot that creepy witch house. Rage was boiling up and down through my body, it was just because of years and years experience and training that I could control myself. And the fact that Elena was here. When I just thought of her my dead undead heart made all kind of strange moves and it hurt when I thought of how things went terribly wrong. In an amount of just a few hours everything turned upside down and I knew I shouldn't have left her. I just made the stupid mistake to think that maybe, maybe my dumbass baby bro would be able to at least take care of his girl for a few hours. But no that moron was too busy respecting her "whishes". I clenched my jaw and tried to keep myself under control.

'We have a whole day before she has to feed and today to exhaust every possible way out of it', said Stefan. I snapped.

'There is no way out of it'. I looked at Elena', Feed or you'll die'. Damn this! I know I was being harsh, I saw the tears welling up in her eyes. I looked away. This was getting insane. I was getting insane here. I needed to feed but there were no blood bags here and I couldn't leave yet. So I needed another drink of alcohol. I grabbed the bottle and emptied it in a glass.

'I need some air'. And with that I walked out of the door with the glass in my hand. I clutched the railing of the porch with so much power I almost broke it and my knuckles turned white. I tried not to think because each thought hurt but I have to think, I needed to think of a solution to get out of this mess. It wasn't just about Elena, there was also that problem with the council members aware of us since evil Alaric alerted them. They were this evening at the hospital, I guess they patrol there now and as far as I know they don't know about Elena yet and I wanted to keep it that way and there was something with Bonnie, I could sense it in the way she avoid looking in the eyes and I needed more information about the lines of the Originals, who sired us? Who can we kill, cause one thing was sure as hell, we needed to get rid of them! I felt heavy, it was like I had to carry the world around my shoulders. I wish I could just stop this feeling, just turn it off again but really who am I kidding? I don't think I'm able to do so, even if I want to.

'Damon?'. Her voice made me shiver. I knew that when I would turn around I'd see her brown doe eyes which will mess with my mind and I couldn't have that now. She'd pled me with her eyes to comfort her, to calm her, to behave and I needed every power I have to resist her.

'Yes, Elena?' I didn't turn and I could hear her coming closer. I closed my eyes for a second before turning, I didn't want her to come closer and I could only stop her by turning. And she did. She froze.

'What is….Are you ok?'. She asked. I almost had to laugh, she was in transitioning, she died and she was the one who was suffering the most and she was asking me if I was ok.

'Yes, Elena, I'm fine. Go back inside ok'. My world just crushed down when you died, when we failed you, when I failed you, I wasn't there to save you from becoming the one thing you didn't want but God I was so damn thankful to Meredith for saving you even if it meant you'd become a vampire. All this I couldn't tell her.

'Damon, please. Don't..'. I interrupted her.

'Elena, please…..not now ok', I closed my eyes for a moment before looking at her. I saw the tears in her eyes, the confusion and the hurt. And then I saw anger and she frowned her forehead, she was about to fight, which was fine, it was better than crying. I've always loved her spunk. I just had to smile which made her confused again.

'Elena, I'm not fine, everything is just a mess and I need to fix it, so please just….just go'. She sighed, I could see her swallow, she looked away staring at the sky, looked back at me and then nodded. This time I saw sadness in her eyes, understanding and compassion.

'Ok', she gave me one more look and walked away. But before entering the house she turned and caught me staring at her. Frowning my eyebrows I kept looking at her intensely. If she'd say anything or do something now I'd probably break down. I'd grab her, run away as far as I could go and I'd never let her go. She kept looking back at me, her pupil was growing bigger and her eyes were almost black. I could see her swallow and I could almost feel the electricity in the air. It reminded me of that night in Denver. I took one step closer when I heard Stefan. I froze.

'Elena, are you ok?' was what he asked her. She blinked with her eyes like she was coming out of a trance. She frowned her forehead, shake it a little and then answered with a hoarse voice.

'Yes…I'm….i'm fine'. She gave me one last glance and left me standing there. Damn you, idiot, I was cursing myself. I had almost lost it. I emptied my glass and sighed. Some days, well actually , most of the days I long to the days that I could actually get drunk and black out. Since I'm a vampire I can drink as much as I want and it has almost no effect at all. The only thing that seems to help to take the urge off and to take my mind of shit is blood. But well..that's another pain in the ass, I seem to have forgotten how to feed on people these days. My thoughts were interrupted by my ringing phone.

'Liz, what's wrong?'.

'Damon, we have a problem. Can you come asap?'. She sounded urgent.

'I'm on my way'. I hang up and went inside to grab my coat. Before I left I turned to Stefan.

'I need to go to Liz, can I trust you to keep an eye on…everyone for a few hours?'. Like I had I choice. I had to do everything here on my own and somehow I didn't trust him with this task but I had to. He nodded. I hesitated.

'I'll be back as soon as I can'. I glanced at Elena but this time it was her who avoided eye contact.

I'm going with you'. I forgot Blondie was still here. I wasn't in the mood to discus and she could actually take care of herself unlike some people. I made a gesture with my head which meant: Let's go. We left but before we entered my car her phone buzzed. When she looked at her phone she turned pale.

'Hey, Blondie, what's wrong?'. I frowned my forehead.

'It's impossible'. She mumbled. I grabbed her schoulders.

'What is Caroline?'. She looked at me, confused, scared but also with hope.

'It's Tyler', she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

_The only real failure in life is the failure to try. -_

Stefan POV

Guilt was pressing on me, I couldn't breath. It was hanging above me like a cloud I couldn't escape and every time I looked at Elena it was getting harder. I could only hope and pray Bonnie would find a way out of this. She has to. Otherwise I don't think I can live with myself. I still can't believe I actually saved Matt instead of Elena. Because that's the way she wanted it said a little voice in me. She couldn't handle another loss and she would've hated me. But now she died instead said another voice in me. I was driving myself crazy with the what if's. I'd like to think I would handle differently if I could do it over but I'm not even sure I would. The thought of her hating me was just something I couldn't bear. _That's alright Stefan, I'll make all the life and death decisions, and I'll even let her hate me for it. But at the end of the day, I'll be the one that keeps her alive__._ I thought of the day Damon said this to me and I knew he was right, I knew for a fact that if it was him, Elena would still be alive as a human. He would've saved her no matter what, even if he had to force her, even if it would mean her hating him. And by some ironic play of fate it was his blood that saved her. I couldn't help but shiver, it was his blood that was running through her veins, his blood which pumped her heart to beating again, his blood which made her breath again. I knew they had a bond, a bond that goes deeper than they both thought and with Damon's blood running through her veins it made it intimate in a way…STOP Stefan, if it wasn't for Damon's blood she wouldn't be here and you'd be burying her.

'Stefan?'. Elena was looking at me with concern. My heart ached to see her pain and it ached even more to know that I caused it. I tried to smile and I reached for her hand.

'Hey, you're awake. How…do you feel?'. She fell asleep on the couch. Since the morgue till now seven hours have passed by and she had seventeen hours before she had to feed. Bonnie had seventeen hours to come up with something.

'I….i still have a headache and..', she swallowed,' everything still hurts'. I bow my head.

'I'm sorry, Elena, it's my fault'. I really felt crippled by my guilt.

'No. No, Stefan it's not your fault', she pinched my hand, 'thank you for saving Matt. I don't think that I could handle another loss so thank you. I know it must be hard for you to make the decision and to leave me behind but it was my wish and thank you for respecting that….that's one of the reasons that I love you, Stefan'. I closed my eyes while she pressed her lips against mine for a soft kiss. I hugged her.

'We'll fix this, Elena, we will find a way out of this'. I was determined to fix this. I needed to know more, I needed to call Bonnie.

'Do you want something to drink? Tea?', I offered. She nodded and while I walked to the kitchen I called Bonnie.

'Stefan, is something wrong?'. She picked up very fast.

'No, I wanted to know if you found something?'.

'Ehh…I'm on my way to the witch house, I was at the Lockwood dungeon to do something, we'll find a way ok. I'll call you if it's done'. And then she just hung up. Lockwood dungeon? Oh..shit I almost forgot the tea for Elena. What was I thinking? Whatever, I couldn't get a hold on it now. It doesn't really matter at the moment. I walked back at the living room but Elena was gone. I could hear her footsteps upstairs.

'Elena?', I walked to the hallway while calling her name when the door bust open. A few men stormed in with a weapon I have often seen around Alaric. Vampire hunters!

'Stefan?', Oh. Shit. Elena. She walked down the stairs to find me surrounded by guys who were pointing their weapons on me.

'Take her with us', said a male voice. And then it went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for your reviews! I try to write a story which is canon to the TV-show and I try to work with the spoilers we got for season 4. If you have something I can work with than please let me know. I hope you'll enjoy!**

_All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy;_

_for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves;_

_we must die to one life before we can enter another._

_~Anatole France_

Elena POV

'Let go of me'. I tried to pull myself loose but I could as well give up, somebody pushed me in a trunk and closed the door. I knew some of these men and I understood that they were part of the council. Would they know about me? Thank god Jeremy wasn't home. But I wasn't sure whether he was save though. I tried to find out where they were taking us but it was too dark in the trunk and there were no windows in the back. And I already lost sense of direction after the first few squiggles.

'Stefan?'. I whispered. A man broke his neck and injected him with, what I presume, vervain. He was out, I shook him to wake him. I needed him to be awake before we'd arrive wherever they were bringing us. Damn, why was this happening now? My head hurt and I couldn't think clearly and I had a few hours before i…ok relax Elena, not now.

'Stefan, please' I whispered again. What could I do to wake him? Before I would probably cut myself and let him smell my blood but well that won't work now I guess. I felt a bit dizzy by thinking of blood. I couldn't imagine myself liking it, craving for it but I knew that I had that coming if I'd turn. Stefan moaned and tried to move.

'Shhh…',I placed my hand on his mouth. I knew that he could see me even in this darkness, I signed to the men in front of the trunk and to my ear and then placed a finger on my lips. He nodded. I could feel him sitting up and looking around.

'Are you ok?'. He cupped my face.

'Yes, but we need to get out of here'. I was on edge. I was feeling like I was in some kind of weird trance, like I was tripping because I took some drugs. Sometimes I felt like I was fading away and sometimes I could swear I heard voices in my head, it was all very..cloudy in my head. I could hear a voice trying to break through the cloud, it sounded familiar. I tried to focus but then somebody shook me and I lost it. I realized it was just the trunk and probably hit a bump in the road.

_Think about it, every time there's a bump in the road, you lash out._

t remember myself saying that to Damon, that night in Denver. Without realization I shook my head.

'Elena, what's wrong?'. Stefan whispered while cupping my face again. I smiled and shook my head again.

'Nothing'.

' Ok. Listen to me'. He released my face and grabbed my hand,' as soon as the trunk stops they will come for us. I'll attack them and you need to run'. What? I shook my head.

'No, Stefan, I'm not…'. He interrupted me.

'Elena, you will have to run, I'll be fine. They won't kill me immediately otherwise they would've killed me already. They'll probably interrogate me first. You can try to get help'. The first person who popped up in my mind is Damon. I just hope that the council didn't get the rest too. But still it didn't make sense for me to run away, they were with a lot of them and they'd probably overrule Stefan. But we do need help said a little voice in my head. I remember I've left my phone on my bed. I nodded.

And coincidental the trunk stopped. My heart beaded even faster than before. There was a loud sound of closing trunk door, a metal scratch, an even louder sound of opening garage door. The trunk moved a little and then stopped, the motor shut off. The same sound of garage door closing and then more trunk doors opening and closing. The sound was so loud I almost wanted to cover my ears. I heard footsteps and every sound felt like a needle in my head. It felt like ages and at the same time like seconds when I heard voices coming closer. I could feel Stefan's body tensing up. I was holding my breath and finally somebody opened the door. I closed my eyes for a brief second because the sudden light blinded me. I felt Stefan moving and when I opened my eyes I just saw him biting a man's neck. The man couldn't even scream and his dead body collapsed against the ground. Stefan was coughing while the blood was dripping out of this mouth.

'Vervain'. He gasped. I heard more footsteps coming closer and some men shouting. I watched the dead man on the ground and I saw the blood dripping from his neck and I was fascinated by it. I think I could even smell it and it smelled…sweet. I can't believe I'm actually thinking this. But still I couldn't look away, my eyes kept wandering back at the blood.

'Elena….run!'. groaned Stefan. It took me all my will to look at him. He pledged me with his eyes to run. I nodded but I knew I wasn't going to get far, we were in a closed big warehouse. The men came closer and I start running. I heard some struggling, a scream and some men shouting.

'Grab her'.

'Just shoot her'.

I felt a sting in my back but I kept running while they shouted to each other.

'No, stop that. She's not a vampire, she can't hide anyway'. That voice sounded familiar. And he was right to, I couldn't hide anywhere. This place was huge but there were no object where I could hide myself. The windows were too high for me to reach. I made a turn to the left and run right in the arms of a man, it was too late for me to make a turn. I tried to kick him but he was too strong for me. He just carried me over his shoulder and brought me back to the spot where it all started. This time there were more dead bodies scatted over the floor. I could see three, this time there was no blood so I guess Stefan just broke their necks. But Stefan was nowhere.

'Elena'. That familiar voice again. I looked up. It was the pastor. The pastor? I knew him since I was a kid. He was the one who baptized me and he was there when my parents married and he was also the one to bury them. He kneeled down on his knees and looked me in the eyes. He was searching for something, Could he see that I was in transition? I needed all my will to not look away.

'My poor child', was what he eventually said. I frowned my eyebrow. What does that mean? Does he know?


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thank you all for you reviews again. I love to read them so pls continue giving me feedback. _**

_In all things it is better to hope than to despair -_

Caroline POV

I was walking through the woods towards the Lockwood property. I still couldn't believe Tyler was alive. I felt excited. It took me some cogency to convince Damon to let me go. He didn't trust it but I was pretty sure it was Tyler, I recognized his voice. Damon wanted to meet Tyler and me in a hour at the Lockwood cellar. I heard a tree branch crack. I turned around and listened carefully but nothing. I continued my path. I almost arrived at the dungeon when I saw him. Tyler. It was really Tyler. My heart fluttered and before I even realized I ran to him. He catches me in his arms.

'Tyler, oh my god, Tyler. How..? I…thank god'. I kept kissing him on every spot on his face that I could reach. I couldn't believe I was really holding him in my arms after I thought that I've lost him forever. I looked at him and he smiled.

'I still can't believe it, how?'. I asked him. He pushed me with my back against a tree, stroke my hair out of my face and cupped my face.

'I don't know and I don't care at the moment'. He kissed me. I cupped his face.

'I love you, Tyler'. He smiled again and we start kissing again. Things starting to heat up and we were pulling each other's clothes off when we got interrupted.

'Oh my god'. He pulled away. Was that Bonnie's voice? What was she doing here? Why did she looked so shocked? It was very awkward but really? It's not like we were actually doing it. Tyler put on his shirt and gave me mine shirt and jacket.

'Bonnie, seriously..'. Tyler interrupted me.

'Not now, love'. I froze while I was about to wear my jacket. Love? I looked at him but he was looking at Bonnie and she was looking at him with a pretty angry look. I frowned my forehead. What was going on here? And did he just called me love? I shivered.

'We need to talk', Bonnie said to Tyler while she went into the dungeon. I felt uneasy, something wasn't right and I wanted to turn around and just leave. But my feet already followed them. And when I entered the dungeon I wished that I just left. I saw a coffin. Jeremy was there too and was looking confused to Tyler. Bonnie was talking with Tyler.

'She's still transitioning. Not fully dead, not fully alive'. Was what I heard. Was she talking about Elena with Tyler?

'How did this happen?'. Growled Tyler.

'Your sister did this'. Bonnie hissed. She send me a apologetic glance. His sister? I felt goose bumps over my entire body. I listened with abhorrence.

'Oh my god', I whispered. I wanted to close my ears. I couldn't believe what I just heard. Jeremy looked as shocked as I was. Bonnie and Tyler…or should I say Klaus were both looking at me. Bonnie passed me an apologetic look again while Klaus well he just was looking amused. He tilted his head to one side and smiled.

'What's wrong, beautiful?'.

'You…..you, bastard!', I gasp. I felt rage. I wanted to slap him but he stopped me.

'Careful love'. He grabbed my hand, I pulled away.

'What did you do with Tyler?' I yelled.

'Care'…he's fine. I'll explain it later'. Bonnie was emerging me with her eyes to understand.

'I don't get it, why did..'. Klaus interrupted me.

'I'm sorry to interrupted but all this talk is boring me'. He turned his attention back to Bonnie, 'how do you plan to fix this problem with my doppelganger?'

'I've found a spell but I need the help of the other witches'.

'So? What are you waiting for?'.

'You need to find your sister before she does something stupid again'.

'Don't you worry, I'll deal with my little sister'.

I can't believe I'm actually listening to this. In a few minutes my world turned upside down again. First I thought Tyler was dead, then I was so happy to find out he didn't die and now I'm finding out that Tyler isn't Tyler but it's Klaus. And Klaus isn't dead as we all thought. Ugh. I just kissed Klaus. I needed to get the hell out of here.

'Where do you think you're going?' Klaus blocked my way. Seriously? Klaus was using Tyler's body, I was furious and I was going to take a shot.

'You'd better move or I will kick your ass'. I growled feeling my fangs coming out.

He grinned. 'You can't'. Ok. That's it.

'Oh, yes I can'. I grabbed him at his throat and shoved him through the dungeon, then I released him and kicked him in his stomach. He was laying on the ground.' And don't you ever think you can play me again'. I ran. I need to inform the rest. While I ran I heard a crack again and then I felt a sting in my back. Wtf? When I turned I found myself surrounded by some men with Alaric-ish weapons in their hands. They shot me again and I felt the vervain going through my veins. It hurt. I tried to attack the most nearby man but before I could really hurt him they all shoot and I fell on my knees. I saw a pair of legs coming closer and then it went dark.

Oh my god. What just happened? How long have I been out? Where am i? I was trying to move but I couldn't. I looked around and I found out that I sat in a trunk and they've tied me to a chair. I could smell vervain so the rope was probably drenched in vervain. When I looked aside I saw Rebekah. What the hell was she doing here? They tied her up too and she was still out. She had blood on her shirt. Despite the pain I tried to move. Suddenly the trunk was shaking and then it flew through the air. The ropes were cutting me and I screamed. The trunk rotated and so did my stomach. The windows exploded and the trunk glided over the ground and stopped. I smelt gas and then it went black again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for your reviews again. I will try to update asap and I'm heading to Elena to complete her transition soon. Have some patience please, it won't take long anymore. ;-) and let me know if do something wrong or you have a tip I can work with. **

_We the willing, led by the unknowing, are doing the impossible for the ungrateful. We have done so much, with so little, for so long, we are now qualified to do anything, with nothing._

Damon POV

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! How the hell could thing get even worse than it already was this day? I recall the moment I entered Liz's house.

'_Hey Liz, What's going on?' As soon as she opened the door she started pacing through the living room._

'_Damon, we have a bigger problem than we first thought. It's the council. Carol and I are completely cut off and Meredith tries to stay in because of her expertise but I don't she's going to hold on much longer. They were in the hospital, Damon and they patrol there. They know, Damon. _

'_What?' abhorrence and fear was taking over me. How can they know about Elena? Nobody knows except…_

'_How do they know? Did Meredith..?'. _

'_No, it was by accident. It was Matt.'. _

'_I'm sorry, I didn't…' I saw Matt in the door opening and before I could even think I speed to him and grabbed him at his throat and pushed him against the wall. It was because of him that Elena died and now it's because of him that some vampire hunters know about Elena. _

'_Damon. Stop it'. Liz shouted but she didn't came closer. _

'_He should've died in that car accident that was his fault to start with anyway but no instead Elena died and now Mickey Blue Eyes has lost his sense somewhere at the bottom of the lake and is spraying around that Elena's in transition, so give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill him'. Matt was choking but I didn't lose my grip on his throat. He was turning red and his eyes were kind of popping out of his head. _

'_He's Elena's friend, she died to save him. And he didn't mean to tell anyone. Let him go and I'll explain'. I was watching Matt turning purple. This guy, this idiot is the reason she died. No, Damon it's Stefan who made the choice to save this punk instead of Elena said a little voice in me. But it was because of this moron that they ended up in that accident. She was supposed to stay at home said another voice. And if he dies now all of this would've been in vain. I lose my grip a bit but I didn't realize him yet. _

'_You have 1 minute to explain and for you sake I hope you have a good story or I **will** rip your head off'. _

'_The pastor. It was the pastor. He found out I was in an accident and he came by. He knows that I have no family left and he wanted to check on me. He told me that he knew about vampires and that he will protect us. He said that he knew that we were friends with vampires and that he understood and that he once knew a vampire. He wanted to help us. He was asking me questions about Elena, he told me that he heard me talk when I was in sleep. And I guess he just guessed that she was involved in the accident. And somehow it just popped out of my mouth that I didn't meant her to die'. He called a man in and told him to call the others and to start looking for Elena. He explained to me that he would protect us all and that he would fix it and with that he left'. _

_I released him, not because he had a good reason cause he was just really, really dumb to fall for that but because all of this happened a few hours ago which means they may be in trouble by now. _

_Something fishy was going on here. Why would Liz call me for this while she knew they may get in trouble? Did she lure me out? _

'_Liz?' I frowned and this time I could see fear in her eyes and she was nervous. I started to walk to the front door. _

'_I'm sorry, Damon I had to. They threatened me with Caroline if I didn't'. she started to cry. And If she wasn't my friend I would've killed her anyway. _

'_You know I would've protect her, Liz now she may be in trouble just like the others'. I was furious and I left. I started to call Elena but she didn't pick up, I called Stefan but his phone was off and when I called Caroline I even reached a dead line. This was not good. I pressed in the gas and drove as fast as I could to Elena's house. When I reached there I already knew I was too late, the door was open and I just knew nobody would be at home. I still did a quick round up. I ran back to my car. _

I didn't know where to search and I've texted the witch to do a locator spell. In meanwhile I had to find Blondie. I told her to meet her and Tyler within an hour at the dungeon and I was on my way. Problem is she wasn't picking up her phone and I had this feeling again that she wasn't having a hot reunion with that loverwolf of hers. I thought that yesterday was the worst day of my life, to find out Elena died. But I guess it's getting worse. Elena is missing and she just has a few hours before she needs to complete her transition. Or she dies anyway and this time there is no way back. My foot pushed the gas further. I clutched the steering wheel tighter, the tiers screeching. No way! That's not going to happen. Suddenly I saw a big white trunk driving at me on the other side of the way. I catch a quick glance of the driver but something struck me. I have seen that face before, I have seen that look before. I kept driving when I suddenly remembered. I remember that night at the hospital when we took Elena away, at the parking lot I turned around and I saw that face at the entrance of the hospital. Without hesitating I turned, I didn't even stem the car and I followed the trunk. I am positive that I need to follow them to find Elena. I followed them for fifteen minutes, we reached the wicker bridge when the car suddenly wavered on the road. What the hell? It looked like they had a flat tire. But suddenly the car flew through the air and rolled till it glided over the road. I stopped the car and ran to the trunk. God I hope Elena is in this trunk. I opened the door at the driver's seat, the driver fell out. I climbed in the car and saw more men who were knocked out. I jumped out of the car and opened the backdoors. Blondie? And what the hell was that bitch doing her? I felt the rage and if she wasn't already knocked out I would've killed her. But how the hell did the humans captured an Original? Damn. Elena wasn't here. I need to get Blondie out of here but when I touched the ropes I screamed. Damn. Vervain. I looked around and found a cloth I could use to unloose the rope. I grabbed Blondie and got her out of the car. I laid her down on the floor at the side of the road and went back in the trunk. I already smelt the gas when I tried to unloose Blondie and I knew it won't take long before the trunk explodes. I went to grab the men, not save their lives but they could led me to Elena. I could grab two who were barely breathing and then I left. Blondie was still out, I had to carry her and I needed to drag the other two with me to my car before that trunk explodes. I just reached my car when the trunk exploded and pieces were falling into the lake. The same lake Elena died. And now that fucking Barbie bitch was somewhere in that lake too. I knew she wasn't dead, they don't die that easy but it was good enough for now. I had to deal with her later. Blondie moaned. She was getting conscious again. Good cause I needed her help with the two men who could probably lead us to Elena and Stefan. She groaned in pain and then she opened her eyes.

'Rise and shine Blondie'.

'Damon? What…? How?'. She blinked in confusion.

'Yeah, I just saved your ass..again. What happened with your sweet reunion with your toy wolf?'

She turned pale and then red.

'Well…about that. We have another problem'. I sighed. Sure like we do not have enough problems.

'Spilt'.

'Klaus is still alive'. What I lost control of the steering wheel and Caroline yelled.

'He what?!'. I gained control again.

'Bonnie did something and now Klaus is in Tyler's body'. I could sense she was angry. She rippled her nose like she smelled something disgusting.

'Wow…that is…that is just perfect'. I was wondering how bad things could get.

I felt my phone vibrate. I set it in hands free mode.

'Witchy, found something?'. She'd do a locator spell.

'No, I can't find them. It's like there in a place where magic can't reach or like I can't link with her blood. I've tried everything, it's not working'. I closed my eyes for a second and clenched the steering wheel. Damn it.

'Keep looking'. I hung up.

'Ok, Blondie. It's up to us now. You see those men in the backseat, we need to wake them and compel information out of them'.

I could see she was about to refuse but then she nodded. She turned around.

'Let's do this'.

**A/N: Next chapter will be of Elena's and she will complete her transition soon! I'll try to update soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't want to be a vampire, Stefan. I never wanted to be one –_

_Elena Gilbert, The Last Day. _

Elena POV

I was trembling and my teeth clattered from cold. I was feeling tired. I felt like with every minute passing by life was floating out of me. Everything was really messed up. I lost track of the time and I had no idea how long I had before i…I shouldn't think about that now I had to figure out how we could get out of here. I looked around and all I saw was wood. Wooden walls, wooden ceils and steel bars. And I knew Stefan was right behind this wall. I was trying to figure out what the Pastor wanted, he didn't kill us…yet. He just captured us and that's it, he didn't say much. I saw men coming in and out and the trunk left again. The pastor. I still couldn't believe he knew, how did he know about me? How could he be back in town, they left when his wife and the youngest child died in a terrible accident. Was April in town too? I remember playing with her when we were children and hanging out together when we grew older. How is he wrapped up in this? I recognized some of the faces, I remember them coming to our home and talk with my father. I guess they talked about these stuff. My stomach turned and the gall was coming up in my mouth by the thought of my father hunting down vampires. I need to stop thinking about that. I need to do something, we needed to get out of here. I tried not to think of the others, I just hope they were ok, they weren't here so i take that as a good sign. But I did hope that D…someone would try to save us. No, actually they shouldn't, they'd get in trouble too. Who am I kidding? I knew that they were probably doing all they can to find us and to save us. I crawled to the wall were Stefan was right behind.

'Stefan?...Stefan'. I called him but he didn't respond. I knocked on the wall and called again this time a bit louder. I heard a groan. I heard him move.

'Elena', his voice sounded close, I guess he moved to the wall', are you ok?'

I almost had to laugh, if I'm ok? Well obviously not! Relax, Elena he means it well.

'Yes, I'm fine. We need to do something Stefan'. I could almost hear him think.

'It's going to be ok, Elena everything will be ok. I'll figure something'. He was sugarcoating me and that was very annoying in these circumstances. I tried to stay calm.

'Do you have a plan?', I knew he had no plan.

'Elena, my phone is off I guess the battery was low. We need to call Damon'. Seriously?

'Stefan, I've left my phone at home but even if had the phone with me, did you really wanted to call Damon to come to the rescue? How was he suppose to do that? We don't even know where we are and we would only bring him in danger'. I was on edge.

'He could find us with GPS and Elena we have to do something to get out of here. You have to get out of here'. I sighed. Ok I need to figure out a plan but it was hard to think, my brains we're working slow and I could feel that I wouldn't have very long before i…stop. Elena, stop. Suddenly I heard a door opening and a car driving in.

'Bob'. I heard somebody shouting. They were talking and I tried to concentrate to hear something but it didn't work I guess it's not possible in my condition. Not yet.

'They have Rebekah' said Stefan. They what? I was feeling even colder than before. I really disliked her, now more than ever. How could they capture her?

'It seems like she's out of conscious, they are dragging her'. I could hear clear footsteps coming closer. And then I saw them, they threw her in a cage which was next to me and Stefan. If she was awake she'd be able to see us both. Then those men looked at us.

'That's three, it won't take long before we have rounded up every single vampire, wolf or witch in town'. They grinned and left.

'Didn't you told me that you had capture two of them? Where is the other one?'. I could hear Pastor Young asking someone.

'Yes, we had another blond one but there was an accident and a dark haired man took her, along with two of our men'. My heart jumped and my stomach twisted. They are talking about Caroline and Damon. Damon saved her. Thank god. I felt relieved and no matter how hard I tried not to think of it I just wished that he'd come for us. No, no he shouldn't. What if they'd capture him too? No. The voices faded away.

'How did they capture her?'. I was asking myself again out loud.

'The same way they did with us I guess, just overrule her'. Stefan answered.

'She's an original, Stefan. It's impossible. No, that can't be it'. I shake my head while I watched Rebekah. She's the reason I died, the reason I had to make a choice I never wanted to make in the first place. I really hated her. I just wanted to rip her head off. Which was weird cause it's not really like me to think this way. I heard noises and stumbling.

'Stefan, what are you doing?'.

'I'm trying to get us out of here'. He groaned desperately. I closed my eyes. My throat was to dry to even swallow, it was getting harder to keep my eyes open and even my skin hurt.

'Stefan, I'm dying'. I whispered because I had no strength to talk louder. I closed my eyes while leaning against the wall. I was so tired.

'No, Elena you're not,' he almost shouted but I could her doubt in his voice', hold on, I will get you out of here'. I swallowed and gasped for air. This is so ironic, so this is the way I eventually die.

'_I can't lose you' _my eyes flew open. Wow that was really surreal, I thought I could swear Damon was here. I just expected him to look at me with his icy-blue eyes. I felt a sudden sense of loss, I missed him so damn much. I needed him here, I needed him now. He was the rock in my life these past months and he's always there to save me. I felt a tear escaping my eye. I brushed it away.

'_You won't'. _That was my answer that day and that is my answer now. I pushed myself up to stand. I can't die here, I'm not going to die here. I can't leave Jeremy behind. I had to hold on and I needed to think of a way to get us out of here. Think, Elena, think. What do you need? Blood. I cringed. Where can I find blood? It was right here, all these men who were wandering around. No, I can't do this. I can't kill someone. You don't have to kill, Elena, just feed. Yeah right Elena like it's that easy to do. What if I can't stop? I had an initial debate. There is no choice and I knew deep down that I had to, I had to take the risk. I could either die here or at least try to get out of here for the people I love. I didn't know what Bonnie had achieved but I had to survive for Jeremy. I swallowed again. Right. Try not to think, Elena just do. How am I going to get to those men? Well they know I'm not a vampire. Yet. They probably don't think of me as a big threat. And I'm still human, kind of. So I have certain needs right?

'Pastor?' I called him', Pastor Young? Please'. This time a bit louder. I could see a swift movement out of my eye corner. It was Rebekah, awake and looking at me. Surprised and with a hint of curiosity.

'What are you doing, Elena?'. Stefan whispered.

'Shh…I'm going to try to get us out of here'. I whispered back.

'What?', I could hear him move', No, no Elena. You can't'. His voice sounded closer.

'It's okay'. I whispered and I walked away of the wall to the bars. I heard footsteps coming closer and then he appeared.

'What's wrong, Elena?', he looked at me with pity. I just didn't understand what his motives were.

'I need to go to a bathroom', my voice sounded hoarse,' and I need water, I'm thirsty'. He cringed a bit. And with good reason, cause I'm sure as hell thirsty but I didn't need water. And again he kept looking at me like he was searching for something and then he finally answered.

'Okay, Elena'. He grabbed his keys and unlocked the door. I walked towards him but I felt weak, how am I supposed to…I can't just bite him. I cringed. I walked passed Stefan but I didn't look at him. Okay, Elena focus. But before I could even set another step I heard a big explosion I automatically curled myself up. I heard men shouting and running. I felt the darkness taking me over when I heard my name.

**A/N: Sorry, I promised to turn her in this chapter but it doesn't fit yet. But I promise you guys it won't take long now. I need to finish another chapter first before I can create her turning sl. **


End file.
